Fantômes
by MiissRed
Summary: Même après New-York, le SHIELD ne lâche pas pour autant les Avengers d'une semelle. C'est lors d'une des surveillances dont a droit Bruce que celui-ci fait une étrange découverte sur un agent, sur un ami. Il va comprendre qu'on ne contrôle pas nos rêves ni nos cauchemars ainsi qu'on ne contrôle pas notre passé et encore moins les répercussions qu'il a sur le présent... (No slash)


_**Fantômes.**_

Ça avait commencé bizarrement. Franchement.

Depuis la fin des évènements de New-York, j'avais été récupéré par Tony afin que je visite ses étages sur les recherches. Ils avaient été fort intéressants, je ne pouvais en aucun cas le nier. C'est dans ses conditions que j'acceptais son invitation.

J'avais donc pu bénéficier d'une chambre personnalisée de la confection du grand Stark.

Une grande chambre, peu meublée –mais cela, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même- et dont les murs étaient renforcés assez fortement pour pouvoir supporter une attaque de l'Autre.

Trois semaines avaient passés, je m'enfermais souvent dans les labos afin de trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait m'avancer sur mon projet. Celui de pouvoir trouver un remède à mon problème caractériel.

J'essayais n'importe quel combinaison, n'importe quoi qui pourrait simplement m'aider à ne plus me transformer. Mais même si je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer, c'était presque peine perdu, après tout j'avais essayé et réessayé des dizaines de fois à l'époque.

Enfin avec ses recherches, j'avais mis près d'une semaine avant de me rendre compte que Tony ne logeait pas à la tour. Il restait la journée pour peaufiner son bijou qui avait subi un bon nombre de dégâts suite aux rencontres que presque chacun d'entre nous avait eu avec Loki.

Parfois, je le voyais rester bien plus tard pour continuer à travailler et dans ces cas-là, je l'arrêtais en plein milieu en disant qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail le lendemain. Il me répondait qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à se rendormir alors autant qu'il s'occupe. Et généralement, nous finissions par parler de choses et d'autres. Parfois Pepper, parfois la tour, parfois mes recherches, parfois de sujets scientifiques et parfois même nous essayions de créer un robot. Mais le sujet que je n'avais encore risqué qu'une fois de mettre sur le tapis était certainement ce qu'il avait vu ou ressenti quand il avait envoyé la tête nucléaire sur les Chitauris.

Ça n'avait pas été glorieux comme réponse.

Il s'était tu, m'avais regardé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses ressentiments, tout ce qu'il avait répondu avait été un « Froid, juste le froid ».

Rien de plus.

Il y a quelques jours, il m'avait juste prévenu qu'il serait absent durant un moment. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi avant de rajouter : « ça ne me regarde pas au fond. »

Il m'avait souri et rajouta « Tu ne seras pas seul ! Le SHIELD m'a prévenu qu'ils enverraient un agent pour venir surveiller dans la tour. Ils veulent être sûrs que tu ne fasses rien de dangereux apparemment. L'agent arrive dans la soirée. »

J'avais été ébahi par cette nouvelle mais n'avais rien rajouté. Comment ça le SHIELD voulait me surveiller ? C'était ridicule après 3semaines en liberté et sans surveillance.

J'avais donc attendu cet agent le reste de la journée, assis dans le canapé du salon. Je n'avais pas eu la tête à travailler, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraitre. Cette nouvelle du fait qu'un agent arrive dans les heures qui suivraient m'avait travaillé. Je m'étais imaginé cent fois le visage de ce futur inconnu.

Tony m'avait tout expliqué avant de partir. Il ne devrait rester qu'une petite semaine, durant ce temps, l'invité surprise allait loger dans une assez grande chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Je n'avais fait que triturer mes lunettes durant des heures en réfléchissant.

Jusqu'à ce que Jarvis ne me prévienne de l'arrivée d'un homme. Je m'étais donc un peu avancé sur le canapé en y restant pourtant toujours assis. J'avais attendu que l'ascenseur arrive et finis par voir mon invité.

Je n'avais pu réprimer un sourire en voyant la personne qui n'était autre que Clint Barton. Il avait mis des habits assez... normaux mais toujours en noir et avait toujours son air sérieux.

« - Content de me voir Banner ? m'avait-il dit.

-Content de vous voir vous plutôt qu'un autre agent inconnu.

-Je me suis porté volontaire, avant qu'un autre ne puisse essayer de se prendre pour plus fort qu'il ne l'est en essayant de faire croire qu'il pourrait gérer un Hulk.

-Trop aimable de votre part, Barton. Votre chambre est à l'étage en bas, juste à côté de la mienne. Le frigo est ouvert à tout le monde et Jarvis appellera un livreur afin de venir nous donner tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Il suffira d'aller le lui demander. La salle de bain est à côté de nos chambres et... je crois que c'est à peu près tout. »

Il avait simplement hoché la tête comme simple remerciement et je m'excusai avant de me retirer dans ma chambre. Il était tout de même arrivé à 3heures du matin !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait exactement cette nuit-là mais je ne l'avais pas entendu venir dormir, ou alors était-ce moi qui m'étais endormi trop vite pour entendre quoique ce soit ?

Je n'en savais rien en réalité.

Voilà donc maintenant, trois jours qu'il est ici. Il restait dans un coin la plupart du temps, je venais le rejoindre sur le balcon le matin, le midi et également le soir, histoire de lui tenir compagnie lors des repas. S'en savoir pourquoi, il était distant. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était fait avoir par Loki et avait travaillé pour notre ennemi commun juste avant de venir grossir nos rangs.

Je n'avais qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ce moment-là, mais il n'avait fait que me lancé un sourire lorsqu'il voyait que je commençais à poser une question.

J'avais aussi essayé de savoir ce qu'il apprenait exactement ici. Il me disait qu'il en apprenait assez pour le SHIELD. Et je n'avais pas posé plus de question.

A vrai dire, nos sujets de conversation étaient assez varié, lorsque nous ne parlions pas des missions que chacun avait vécu de son côté, nous parlions des jeux vidéo, des livres, ou parfois nous regardions les gens passer en bas de la tour et nous leur inventions une sorte de vie. Mais c'était un peu moins amusant lorsque Clint avançait toutes sortes d'arguments pouvant prouver les vies qu'il attribuait à chacun.

Mais ce n'était pas franchement le plus étrange.

Avec les deux nuits que nous avions passé ensemble, j'avais remarqué qu'il partait se coucher relativement tôt. Plus ou moins 21h 30 chaque soir. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment formalisé, après tout, c'était un agent et un agent avait besoin de repos. Surtout que d'après ce que j'avais compris, il revenait d'une mission. Même si au premier abord on ne voit strictement rien, on pouvait apercevoir quelques bleus, un dans le cou, plusieurs aux bras, une coupure au niveau du mollet et de la nuque et je n'avais pas imaginé le reste de son corps.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus étrange en vérité. Généralement, je me couchais une demi-heure après lui. Autant, j'aimais la solitude une fois dans mon labo, autant je n'aimais pas savoir que quelqu'un était occupé de dormir alors que je m'apprêtais à faire une presque nuit blanche.

Je me couchais donc dans mon lit une fois préparé, un simple caleçon faisait l'affaire.

Je regardais le plafond en pensant à un certains nombres de choses, et pas seulement sur mes recherches en réalité. Je me demandais aussi ce que faisait exactement Tony, si ça se trouvait, il s'attirait encore un bon nombre d'ennuis comme il en avait presque pris l'habitude. On ne pourrait plus le changer de toute manière, cela ne changerait donc rien de lui en faire la remarque ou pas.

Après plus ou moins une demi-heure, vers 22h 30 donc, des bruits se faisaient entendre. D'abord du côté de la chambre de Clint, ensuite dans le couloir. La première fois, je n'avais pas cherché à sortir et je demandais donc à Jarvis de me donner un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Un écran était descendu et je pouvais donc admirer le couloir.

D'abord tout était flou et puis je pus apercevoir la silhouette bien connu de mon invité. Il était également en boxer, je n'arrivais pas à discerner réellement tous les détails. L'aperçu de son torse était donc totalement impossible et je ne pouvais pas voir l'étendu des dégâts des blessures de l'agent Barton. Ce qui était en soit une sorte de frustration pour un médecin comme moi.

Mais mon esprit pouvait tout à fait être occupé par autre chose le concernant.

A l'image, je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger.

« -Jarvis, je pourrais avoir le son s'il-te-plait ? »

« -Tout de suite Docteur Banner. »

Tout d'abord, ce fut comme si l'agent du SHIELD avait compris ce que j'avais demandé à Jarvis. Il ne parlait plus et s'avança encore un peu. Il était plaqué contre le mur et je mis un peu de temps à comprendre enfin qu'il avait son arc dans ses mains. Clint avait bandé son arme dont la flèche était pointée vers le sol.

Je m'approchais un peu de l'écran et je vis le professionnalisme dans ses yeux, son sérieux incroyable mais autre chose m'inquiéta, Clint avait une lueur de peur dans le regard. Que pouvait bien faire un agent du SHIELD pour avoir peur en plein milieu de la nuit et dans la tour Stark ?

Il pouvait bien avoir peur de moi, ou plutôt de l'Autre mais il n'y avait franchement pas de dangers de ce côté-là. Je ne me sentais pas du tout colérique mais plutôt intriguer. Comment ne pas l'être ?

« -Thomas, reste sur le côté. »

Mes pensées s'étaient totalement bloquées à cet instant. Tout comme mon souffle d'ailleurs. Thomas ? Qui était-il ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Clint avait regardé un instant derrière lui pour finir par revenir poser son regard devant. Il avança d'un pas. C'était comme si... l'agent cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt qu'il essayait de voir une quelconque menace. Et il protégerait ce ''Thomas''.

Mon cœur se serra un peu en le voyant tout à coup s'accroupir et avoir les gestes d'un homme en train de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, les gestes d'un homme qui prenait un enfant dans ses bras...

« -Non... Karya, ne pleure pas. Il ne va rien nous arriver. » Il parut regarder plus haut, regardant un point plus élevé et ajouta : « -Ils ne nous trouveront pas ... Ce n'est pas réel ce que tu dis ... Thomas, tant que nous sommes ensemble il ne nous arrivera rien ... Je... je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. »

Il... parlait ? Non. Il discutait avec des personnes venues de son imagination. Des personnes imaginaires.

Thomas et Karya... Il semblait vouloir les protéger à tout prix.

Je fixais mon écran, je le fixais lui.

Il s'était relevé.

« -Ne bougez pas, ici vous êtes en sécurité. Je vais aller voir si le chemin est libre. »

Il s'arma une nouvelle fois de son arc et marcha plus vite cette fois-ci mais toujours très proche du mur, toujours autant sur ses gardes.

« -Jarvis, je voudrais savoir exactement où il va. Suis le partout dans la tour, je voudrais avoir un visuel de son parcours en temps réel. »

« -Un jeu d'enfant Docteur Banner. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin avec les familiarités de l'intelligence artificielle. Ce qu'avait fait Tony sur Jarvis l'étonnera toujours.

Un deuxième écran s'abaissa à côté du premier, les caméras lui suivaient à la trace.

Parfois, il s'approchait d'une fenêtre et les lumières de la ville de New-York l'éclairaient. Je n'avais meilleure vue qu'à ses courts moments-là.

Ses yeux étaient voilés et je n'avais lu autant d'inquiétude dans le regard de l'archer. Son torse avait pu m'apparaitre également, il était bien plus meurtri et bien plus blessé que je n'avais pu le penser en voyant les petites parcelles de son corps mutilé.

Sa dernière mission avait donc été si terrible ?

Il arriva au salon de la tour, toujours aussi prudent qu'auparavant. C'est là que tout alla un peu trop vite.

Il se retourna brusquement et tira une flèche dans un des tableaux de Tony mais il n'y avait pas pris la moindre attention. Et il tira presque aussi vite de l'autre côté de la pièce, sa flèche alla se planter dans le bar du salon, une autre s'écrasa dans un coussin alors qu'une quatrième se plantait dans une armoire un peu plus loin.

D'autres flèches furent tirés avec une force incomparable, se logeant dans un mur, entre deux bouteilles d'alcools et je-ne-savais-pas-où autre part dans la pièce.

« -THOMAS ! KARYA ! »

Il se débattait le plus possible avec des démons qui n'existaient pas. La peine se lisait sans fin dans son regard.

« -Karya ne pleure pas mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. »

Je voyais qu'au fond de lui, il ne croyait même pas à ses paroles.

« -Lâchez-les ! Ils vous apporteront quoi exactement ?! C'est moi que vous cherchez, c'est moi qui ais les informations. »

Il regarda autour de lui, ses muscles semblaient trembler seuls. Involontairement de Clint.

« -NON ! »

Il tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé l'archer en train de pleurer pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pensais pas cela possible. Il semblait trop sérieux, trop dur, il semblait avoir un cœur de pierre. Le genre d'homme que rien n'atteignait du point de vue sentimental.

Tout ça s'écroulait en un dixième de seconde.

A cet instant, juste à cet instant-là, on pouvait voir toute la peine de Clint. Cette peine qu'il avait certainement gardé au plus profond de lui depuis tant de temps et qui, en ce moment exact, explosait.

Mon cœur s'était un peu plus serré en le voyant.

Il ne bougeait plus, la tête baissée vers le sol, des petits gémissements de temps à autre.

Et puis soudain, sans vraiment prévenir et après quelques minutes où tout était littéralement suspendu, il se releva, banda son arc et envoya ses flèches avec plus de rage et de force encore qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Plus vite encore. Plus nombreux encore.

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant, même pas lors de l'attaque de Chitauris qui l'avait tout de même assez énervé, surtout à cause de sa captivé avec Loki.

Aucunes rages n'auraient pu également celle que je lisais dans le regard de Clint et qui faisait du coude à coude avec la tristesse. Je ne savais pas si l'Autre aurait pu le battre à cet instant-là.

Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps ce carnage dura. Assez de temps pour que le salon soit recouvert d'une centaine de flèches au moins.

Je pensais surtout que si Tony voyait ça, il ferait certainement une crise cardiaque, surtout en voyant l'état de son magnifique tableau représentant... lui-même en fait.

Il finit par se calmer et par s'agenouiller. La scène qui suivit cela me brisa totalement le cœur. Il pleura, à chaudes larmes. Il craqua.

J'avais eu cette irrésistible envie de quitter ma chambre et de venir le retrouver dans le salon. De le réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'il semblait plus que réel et de lui dire que tout ça n'était pas réel.

Mais il se roula en boula par terre et ne bougea pas. Il avait fermé les yeux, je supposais qu'il s'était paisiblement rendormi.

Je remerciai Jarvis pour m'avoir montré tout cela et je me couchais dans mon lit.

Les mains derrière ma tête, le regard perdu sur le plafond, je me remémorai encore les évènements qu'il s'était produit cette nuit.

Clint était un somnambule. Ou bien... Il y avait aussi une autre explication à tout cela. J'avais lu plusieurs choses à propos de syndromes liés à un retour dans la vie réelle et vécu par les militaires.

A une époque, je m'intéressais beaucoup à la psychologie. C'était une sorte de moyen pour attendre les résultats de mes expériences. Il pouvait se passer plusieurs heures avant qu'un résultat pouvait apparaitre et durant ce temps, je me baladais dans l'institut. Certains cours étaient donnés avec la porte ouverte, surtout un d'entre eux : la psychologie.

C'était une certaine docteur Tilder. Elle expliquait son cours avec un intérêt tout particulier et c'était peut-être pour cela que je restais à la porte. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait vu une ou deux fois mais jamais elle ne m'avait fait de remarques.

Lors d'un de ses cours, elle parlait du syndrome de stress post traumatique. Beaucoup de militaires en faisaient l'expérience lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à la mort.

Clint ne devait pas en faire abstraction. Il avait beau être un agent entrainé et un tueur par-dessus tout, il y avait forcément un moment où il avait été confronté à la mort d'une personne qu'il appréciait. Voir deux, comme semblait en témoigner le cauchemar de l'agent.

Il y avait deux noms, un garçon et une fille. Celle-ci devait être en bas âge, Clint ne se serait pas baissé dans un geste presque paternel, du moins protecteur si ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis que les réponses lancées à une ''personne'' en hauteur semblaient indiquer que c'était un garçon plus âgé et du même coup, plus mature.

Pourquoi l'agent aurait dû s'occuper de deux enfants lors d'une de ses missions ?

De plus, il avait l'air de s'y être attaché, certainement beaucoup trop pour un agent qui était censé rester totalement neutre et ne rien ressentir par rapport aux personnes qui étaient impliquées dans sa mission.

C'était assez raté...

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, quand je m'étais réveillé et que je m'étais dirigé jusqu'au salon, il n'y avait rien qui n'était pas à sa place. Il n'y avait aucune flèches dans le canapé, ni dans les murs, ni dans le tableau de Tony. Celui-ci était... dans un état proche de la perfection. Il n'y avait aucuns éclats dans la vitre ou dans le cadre.

Avais-je rêvé les évènements de la veille ?

Heureusement, deux trous dans le canapé avaient trahi la présence de flèche dans celui-ci. Clint s'était juste réveillé et rangé tout comme c'était auparavant. L'archer avait-il vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait la nuit ?

C'est à ce moment que je le vis s'approcher de moi. Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était sur le balcon en train de déjeuner.

Il était occupé de revenir vers le bar quand il me demanda :

« -Bien dormi Docteur ? Vous semblez préoccuper. »

« -Hm. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de stabiliser les protons de- »

« -J'ai compris. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « -Un chocolat chaud ? »

Je savais toujours, qu'à part avec Tony, parler de sciences faisait changer de sujet. Les autres n'en avaient que faire de la réactivité entre les ondes et les particules. C'était pourtant un sujet si intéressant !

« -Avec plaisir. » Je lui rendis son sourire en coin. J'avais beau être un physicien, j'appréciais toujours autant les effets du chocolat chaud.

Il m'en avait préparé un et je l'avais remercié tout en prenant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

J'avais tenté d'introduire le sujet de sa dernière mission avec tact.

« -Je ne savais pas qu'un agent du SHIELD savait faire de si bon chocolat chaud. Je me suis toujours représenter les agents en train de manger des plats préparés. »

Il avait ri un peu tout en se dirigeant vers le balcon, où il s'assit, les jambes battant de temps en temps le vent. Je l'avais imité même si savoir que mes pieds se trouvaient à une quarantaine d'étage du sol ne me rassurait pas plus que cela.

« -Chaque agent a des talents cachés. Il faudrait que vous voyez Natasha raconter des histoires, elle a juste une imagination débordante. »

« -Ce n'est pas des choses que l'on fait généralement avec des enfants ? »

Son regard avait paru se voiler un moment et il m'avait souri tristement.

« -Natascha a un neveu en Russie. Elle m'emmène parfois le voir et je me suis trouvé un talent pour la cuisine. Enfin... La cuisine qui se limite aux chocolats chauds et aux cookies. »

S'il mentait, il mentait extrêmement bien et vite également. Généralement, il me fallait toujours deux ou trois minutes avant de pouvoir bredouiller quelque chose. Ce qui faisait qu'habituellement, je ne mentais pas ou j'esquivais la question.

Mais il était entrainé pour en même temps... non ?

« -Je ne savais pas. » Je lui souris, je ne m'étais même plus senti capable de parler de cette nuit ou du moins, d'essayer de parler de cela après avoir vu son regard. On obligeait pas les gens de parler de ces choses-là.

Surtout lorsque l'on savait la peine qui avait été ressenti.

La journée avait bien été calme, j'avais abandonné mes recherches lors de ce jour seulement, pour me donner un peu de répit tout de même, je travaillais depuis près de trois semaines !

Je n'avais pas pour autant passer cette journée à me tourner mes pouces. J'avais fait des recherches poussées sur ce syndrome dont Clint semblait être atteint.

J'avais toujours été de nature assez curieuse, ce qui était un plus dans le métier de scientifique mais ça pouvait être un tort dans la vie de tous les jours. Peu de personne appréciait qu'on fouille dans leur passé ou que l'on cherche des pathologies qui les feraient criser. Les gens n'aimaient pas les maladies et ils faisaient tout pour rester loin de celles-ci.

Dans un sens, je pouvais les comprendre. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas nier les évidences qui ne faisaient que donner des indices sur leur présence. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Je lisais depuis maintenant quatre heures d'affilées les cas et les répercutions qu'avaient cette maladies sur les militaires, même si j'en connaissais à peu près les grandes lignes.

Par la suite, j'avais mis en place un système me permettant d'être réveillé directement si la porte de l'agent du SHIELD venait à s'ouvrir durant la nuit. Il me fallait observer ce phénomène encore un peu. Je voulais surtout demander à Clint la raison de tout ceci.

Seulement, la peur d'avoir le même résultat que sur un somnambule si on venait à le réveiller me paralyser, durant la nuit et la peur de le heurter, durant la journée.

J'étais presque certain de ce qu'il avait mais il me fallait plus de preuves. Après tout, c'était peut-être une nuit qui avait été plus basse moralement que d'autre et qui, en réaction de cause à effet, aurait causé cet évènement. Ça pouvait être totalement plausible après tout.

J'avais donc attendu la soirée. Nous avions évidement manger ensemble, nous nous étions remis sur le balcon, les jambes pendantes beaucoup trop loin de la surface du sol. Nous n'avions pas résisté aux pizzas de l'italien en bas. Et c'est en train de déguster des morceaux de pizza et en train de regarder le paysage New-Yorkais que nous finissions la soirée.

Les conversations avaient été assez intéressantes mais elles ne tournaient pas autour du sujet que j'aurais voulu lancé. Ce n'était certainement pas la pire des choses pour autant.

Il s'était couché et j'avais suivi.

Encore une fois, je ne parvenais à m'endormir.

Encore une fois, j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, et je demandais à Jarvis de descendre les caméras.

Encore une fois, c'était l'archer qui subissait un de ses nouveaux cauchemars.

Tout c'était reproduit exactement pareil que la veille, à la minute près.

J'avais comparé les deux images durant le reste de la nuit.

C'était impressionnant. C'aurait pu donner des frissons à l'Autre.

Jamais, je n'aurais pu croire que je verrais un cas comme celui-là juste devant moi.

J'avais passé presque toute ma vie dans mon labo. A étudier les rayons Gamma. Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'un cas comme celui-là viendrait égayer mes soirées ?

Il fallait tout de même que j'en parle à Clint, ses cauchemars ne pouvaient pas continuer, il fallait absolument le traiter et le soigner.

C'était ce qui me ramena en ce jour. Après mes expériences, je consacrai une bonne heure à prévoir un plan d'attaque pour introduire cette conversation dans la nôtre.

Une heure suivante avait suffi à établir le plan d'une aide psychologique que je me serai fait une joie de mener.

Mais le soir venu, ce ne fut pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il avait été cherché un chinois cette fois-ci. Je devais dire qu'il se débrouilla bien mieux avec les baguettes que moi. Je tentai de le regarder discrètement pour essayer d'assimiler la position que devait prendre mes doigts pour ne pas faire tomber les baguettes.

C'est dans un rire assez joyeux tout de même que Clint se fit un plaisir de se moquer de moi.

« -Je n'ai jamais mangé des nouilles avec des baguettes moi ! » lui avais-je répliqué.

Grave erreur.

Il eut une tête plus que choquée tout en me fixant.

« -Comment ? C'est un sacrilège docteur ! Les nouilles ne se mangent autrement qu'avec des baguettes. » Avait-il rétorqué.

« -Hm. Et que faites-vous de cette magnifique invention qu'est la fourchette ? »

« -Totalement puéril ! Tout ça pour ne pas se prendre la honte de sa vie en ne sachant utiliser des baguettes. La fourchette, c'est pour les petites gens qui ne veulent pas se salir les mains. Comment faisaient-ils au Moyen-Âge à votre avis ? »

« -Ils avaient la cuillère. »

« -Les nobles n'avaient aucune idées de ce qu'était la vraie vie. »

« -Dois-je en conclure que vous mangez habituellement avec les mains ? »

« -Hm. Natasha trouve ça dégoutant. Pourtant tout ce que je mange ne fait partie que des catégories de nourriture qui se mangent avec les mains ou des baguettes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger des frites avec une fourchette ou une cuillère. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu en voyant sa tête presque totalement désespérée par rapport aux réactions de sa meilleure amie. Pour cette fois-ci, j'étais d'accord avec lui.

« -Les agents ne doivent pas manger des légumes pour garantir leur ''ligne'' ? »

« -J'ai des crudités dans mes sandwiches, et le thon est du poisson. Mon régime est- »

« -Totalement varié à ce que je vois. »

« -Exactement ! Bon, laissez-moi vous montrer comment on doit tenir des baguettes. »

Il me prit les baguettes et ma main par la même occasion. Il s'appliqua à positionner parfaitement les bouts de bois entre mes doigts avant de les faire claquer entre eux pour me signaler que c'était bon comme ça.

Il me sourit et reprit ses baguettes afin de continuer à manger.

Je mémorisais encore les positions de mes doigts qu'il finissait ses nouilles.

Je n'aurais pu imaginer essayer d'embrailler sur un sujet beaucoup moins joyeux après cela. Il semblait de bonne humeur et je n'avais aucune envies de briser cela.

El faudrait quand même penser à lui en parler un jour ou l'autre...

Il finit par se coucher et je finis par le suivre.

Mais ce soir n'était pas comme les deux autres. Je n'en eu la confirmation que une heure après.

Ce n'est pas des bruits dans les couloirs que j'entendis mais plutôt des cris, venant de la pièce à côté, sa chambre.

Je sortis de la mienne pour me rapprocher de la porte juste à côté.

Il criait des « NON », des « Laissez-les ! » ou des « Tuez-moi ! ». Ca ne pouvait juste plus durer.

J'entrai dans sa chambre sans même frapper, il se débattait avec ses couvertures, laissant passer de grands cris.

Je ne réfléchis même pas et me précipitai vers son lit pour sauter dessus et le bloquer du mieux que je pouvais. Évidemment, du côté physique, je n'étais pas le plus fort, j'en convenais mais l'agent semblait dans une telle folie que je réussi à bloquer ses bras.

« -CLINT ! REVEILLEZ VOUS ENFIN ! »

J'essayais de couvrir ses cris afin qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en cherchant autour de lui comme s'il était dans un endroit totalement inconnu pour lui mais il y avait surtout cette lueur de peur dans son regard.

Oui, l'agent n'avait jamais été comme cela.

« -Il faut qu'on parle. »

Je lui avais dit ça après qu'il ne se soit un peu calmer et qu'il reprenne en parti ses esprits, reprenant par la même occasion son air sérieux ou plutôt impénétrable.

Je me retirai et m'assis sur le côté du lit alors qu'il se releva et croisa ses jambes tel un indien.

Je pris la parole en premier.

« -Vous êtes malade. Psychologiquement. Ce que je vous dis est peut-être dit sans tact mais les fois où j'ai essayé cette technique cela ne marchait pas. Alors maintenant, je ne vais pas par quatre chemins. Vous souffrez du stress post traumatique lié à la mort d'une personne certainement chère pour vous. Ou peut-être deux... Des enfants je me trompe ? Vous voulez m'expliquer ? »

Il soupira doucement, il ne semblait presque pas plus choqué que cela que j'avais tout découvert. Il savait à qui il avait affaire et que ce n'était certainement pas ses cauchemars qui m'auraient échappé.

« -Pour que vous racontiez ensuite à Fury les détails exact et ce que je fais la nuit ? » Il secoua la tête. « -Très peu pour moi. Même Natasha ignore ce qu'il m'arrive, même moi je l'ignore exactement. »

« -Je comprend que vous soyez sur vos gardes. Vraiment. Mais il n'est pas du tout de mon genre d'aller rapporter tous vos faits et gestes à Fury. Sinon, je l'aurais déjà fait dès que je l'ai su. Vous faites une ''crise''. Vous revivez cette scène de votre vie dans vos rêves. Et même plus. Vous combinez une sorte de somnambulisme en plus. Vous la revivez dans tous les sens du terme. »

« -Il avait 16ans et elle n'en avait seulement 7. » me répondit-il au bout d'un moment. « Thomas et Karya, des frères et sœurs. »

Il passa une main dans sa nuque et parut réfléchir durant un court instant avant de répondre.

« -Thomas et Karya m'ont été donné comme mission. Je devais veiller sur eux jusqu'à la fin. Thomas était un petit génie. Il a découvert un moyen de créer une source d 'électricité capable d'éclairer un pays entier. Et tout ça tenait dans une petite pile pas plus grosse que mon pouce, vous imaginez ? Fury voulait surtout qu'on protège Thomas pour savoir si on pouvait lui faire refaire cette pile en plusieurs exemplaires. Enfin, ça s'est ma conclusion, après l'histoire du Tesseract, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Enfin bref. Je vivais avec eux depuis 2semaines, ces enfants m'ont appris tellement. C'est incroyable à dire mais c'est pourtant vrai. On avait des choses en commun, je pouvais leur parler de mon enfances alors qu'ils me parlaient de la leur. Leurs parents étaient décédés, leur père avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme et leur mère ne savait plus quoi faire, elle sombrait dans la dépression et devenait presque folle. Jusqu'au soir où elle avait voulu reconduire son mari, ils devaient traverser un pont mais il les a fait basculer et ils sont tombé dans l'eau. Aucuns moyens de les sauver. Thomas vivait avec Karya dans une maison, il faisait croire à tout le monde que sa tante était là mais qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie assez rare, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Karya. Il me disait qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle, pour lui donner un avenir sans soucis. Le SHIELD les avait toujours eus en ligne de mire, ils savaient tout sur leur histoire mais ne faisaient rien pour le moment. Jusqu'au moment où une menace arrive, un trafiquant d'armes nucléaire et de bombes, un certain Miller, voulait ce procédé. Plus rapide, plus d'énergie, plus d'arme. Je suis arrivé chez eux comme un intrus et j'ai réussi à me faire accepter. Ils avaient besoin d'une personne sur qui compter une fois encore, j'ai gagné leur confiance. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient présentés, je les avais empêchés de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. C'était sans compter que Miller avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il nous a tendu un piège. Il avait cerné la maison, j'étais d'abord resté avec Thomas et Karya, je ne voulais pas les lâché d'une semelle. Mais je devais d'abord voir s'il y avait une quelconque menace devant nous. Je me suis trop éloigné. Un des gars était derrière nous depuis le début et il avait bien compris que la petite était la clé de tout. Il pourrait facilement contrôler Thomas en prenant en otage sa sœur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il était revenu avec eux alors que je combattais encore d'autres personnes. Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de tout ça, c'était mon monde qui s'effondrait. Je m'étais lié un peu trop à eux et cela me compromettait très fortement. Miller voulait la pile, celle-ci était sur Thomas, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. La pile contre la vie de Karya, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Et ce même si j'essayais d'affirmer le contraire. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait encore s'en sortir sans qu'il ne donne la pile. Il était intelligent, trop même, il se doutait que je n'y arriverais pas. Il a donné la pile. Et ces fumiers les ont tués devant mes yeux. J'avais une telle rage en moi qu'ils n'avaient pas pu me contenir plus. Ils sont tous morts et pourtant je ressens encore ce besoin de les tuer encore et encore... une fois n'a pas suffi. Il... Il faut que je continue. J'aurais dû tous les tuer et prendre Miller à part, le torturer. J'aurais dû le faire souffrir, l'écorcher, le blesser, l'écouter crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. J'aurais dû lui faire payer au lieu de l'achever directement. La mort était trop douce pour lui... »

J'avais écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Même lorsqu'il commença à serrer les poings, reprenant sa rage qu'il avait réussi à calmer.

Je passais ma main sur son bras en lui faisant comprendre que reprendre cette colère n'était aucunement une bonne idée.

Il se détendit un peu. J'en étais rassuré. S'il faisait sa crise alors que j'étais dans la même pièce que lui, je n'étais pas sûr que j'arrive à contrôler ma panique ainsi que l'Autre.

Il serait fâcheux que l'Autre détruise tout l'étage. Tony ferait une crise cardiaque.

« -Clint, il est inutile de s'énerver. Je me doute que tu t'en veuilles mais c'est surtout cette culpabilité qui te bloque et qui te fais revivre cette scène encore et encore. »

« -Comment ne pourrais-je pas m'en vouloir ? Ils ont été capturés parce que je les avais laissés seuls durant cinq minutes. Ils sont morts parce que j'ai failli à ma mission, je n'ai pas su les protégés. Je n'ai même pas su les vengés. »

« -Tu essayais de les protéger en garantissant le passage. Tu ne voulais pas que Karya ou Thomas voit que tu tuais pour leur garantir la vie. Qu'as-tu à te reprocher exactement la dedans ? »

« -Tout Bruce. Justement, j'aurais dû les faire déménager depuis longtemps, rien ne serait arrivé si seulement je les avais fait déménager. »

« -Clint ! Regarde-moi. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je repris :

« -Même si tu les avais fait déménager, Miller les aurait retrouvé et tout ça se serait passé. Tu étais seul et ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Si je t'écoute bien, même Thomas avait compris comment tout cela se serait terminé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'était à Fury d'envoyer plus d'agent sur le terrain. »

« -Vous essayez de remettre la faute sur le directeur Fury pour tenter de me soulager n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Il y a une part de vérité dans mes paroles. Aurais-tu envoyé qu'un seul agent sur le terrain en sachant les dangers que représentait ce trafiquant ? »

Il baissa la tête.

« -Quoique que tu penses, tu as fait ce que tu as pu avant tout et ça on ne pourra pas te l'enlever. »

« -Mais pas assez... »

« -Tu es un tueur, un agent du SHIELD super entrainé et tu perds toute ta confiance en toi. Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils savent que tu as tout fait pour eux. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait ce soir-là. Tu t'es démené pour essayer de les sauver mais Thomas était intelligent, il a fait ce qui lui semblait être juste. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ils étaient entre les mains des hommes de Miller. Si tu avais attaqué ou non, tout ça aurait fini de la même façon... »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers moi.

Des larmes coulaient seules sur ses joues.

J'étais un peu pris au dépourvu mais je savais au fond qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. Il se rendait compte que cette histoire, même avec toutes les options, les combinaisons ou les chemins qu'il aurait pu prendre, aurait fini de la même manière.

Nous n'étions que des humains, non des dieux pouvant nous multiplier pour couvrir plus de terrain, pour surprendre l'ennemi par derrière, pour pouvoir sauver plus de personnes...

Tout le monde aimerait faire cela, tout le monde aimerait sauver les personnes qu'il aime et pourtant ce n'était pas toujours possible et à ces moments-là, les répercussions pouvaient être les plus horribles à supporter, tout comme le démontrer Clint en cet instant...

Je savais qu'il s'en remettrait, il y penserait de temps en temps, c'est sûr mais il penserait maintenant à d'autres choses plus agréables lorsque la nuit viendrait.

Il était après tout, maintenant plus léger, un poids lui avait été enlevé.

Et si ce n'était pas encore le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de suivre les prochaines nuits afin de m'assurer que tout aille beaucoup mieux.

Il ne méritait pas de se torturer l'esprit ainsi.

Et après ce moment de silence, où il put réunir à peu près toutes ses idées, où il eut le temps d'évacuer à peu près toute sa tristesse face à cet évènement, il ne prononça qu'une seule phrase qui nous redonna pourtant un simple et faible sourire :

« -Ne dites jamais à Stark que j'ai pleuré, j'aimerais garder mon statut d'agent impassible. »


End file.
